kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme
The Room Formerly Known As Awesomesauce Extreme is the something-or-other-numbered chatroom listed in Kongregate's queue. The current slogan states, "ZZzzzzz...." Someone's asleep. Apparently. __TOC__ Atmosphere The atmosphere of TRFKaAsE is very casual. Moderators are rare, and often are greeted with hostility (at least by some of the regulars). Roleplayers are similarly treated, though many of the regulars discuss tabletop roleplaying in the chat. Innuendo and sexual jokes are common. They don't like "summerfags". Entrance into the room can be a tad hostile upon first entry, but it's a hazing process. For those who make it through, AsE is a very friendly, loving, tender, sensual room. Regulars of TRFK (in an order that is clearly not alphabetical) dAgHUG - Youthful thief of tubers. anigous - A porn star in his top form... A cunning rapist and sharp pedofile. Rarely appreciated and underestimated in almost all respects. He feels repressed by his inability to maintain a stable relationship with a female (due to penis size) and often seeks for things to distract those feelings of pain. Such as porn, video games, and more commonly, a good online chatroom (Getting with those kiddies). If you're feeling bored or are having issues, he'll gladly touch you for the low low price of only $19,99. joeypeapot - Another recently-returned regular, Jo spends her time doing something or another. Nobody is really sure what. Rumors suggest pop, lock, and droppin it. Jo says the rumors are true. She has better n00dz. OGReg axisofambiguity - Wants to be as cool as anigous and pineapplesauce but often falls short of his goals and attempts to make up for it by posting cute photographs of himself with stuffed animals. Bizzare305 – Proud Puerto Rican. (PPR) OGReg #B4P meppz - Is probably the nicest guy on the internet. Unless he finds out your fears. Then he will exploit them like the mad man he truly is. But other than that, you’ll never meet a nicer guy. He also loves waffles. Except blue ones. In the animosity pot he calls home meppz has recently been recognized by the kong staff to in fact be, the nicest guy on the internet. This made him the first true AsE reg ever to get a big orange M next to his name. kit_kit '''- She likes sharpies. '''sir_tokes - If you need a homeboy that's down with DJ Screw, this vato from H-town show you what's up. Roll a little cough that shit and you guys down fo' life. Y'dig? He dont' put up with some fake nig-nogs, he goes for the real shit. Life is like a crab for him, he gotta rip that shit open and gobble that meat up. Titanium_Jim - Is made of titanium. OGReg xCPTxKICKxNUTZx - He old reg, he gai. Master of the tuck and helicockter. OGReg Windextor - Was the resident whale until Mel swallowed him whole. OGReg Cosmic_Castaway - Really likes his fightin' games. He also gai. OGReg faetora - 2012 TinyChat Idol winner, Vox worshipper, "cookie" monster. part-time existentialist poet. yoda420 '- He likes to watch dragons perform intercourse with cars. One weird dude. '''oatsntoast -' A new tiger mom to young Thurgood, she leaves a trail of destruction in her wake. 'squint - '''Suspected communist. '''Voximus_Prime -' AKA Vox, has an unreasonable number of alts. He is made of silver and creates quality diamond-encrusted cock rings rumoured to be the cause of his immense wealth.. His recently shaved head only accentuates the undeniable magnetism that is the basis for VOXPORN™ Inc. His slowly regrowing hair is rumoured to be the source of his power. '''OGReg Foshawn '''- H̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶n̶t̶a̶i̶n̶.̶ He is the mountain* '''Hsien_VK - Lived in China for three years where he learned the ancient arts of love and pleasure. Suicaedere '-' '''This ****in' guy. ****in' this guy. '''Frogmanex – Former room owner. He dabbles in game creation and also partakes in the nerdiness of tabletop roleplaying. He also likes girls. TenTonTrucker – AKA Jefe. Trucker of ten tons, aye me, that's the rub. OGReg MiniMod maramara '- Her names starts with an 'm' '''casualchaos '- Fair-haired and skinned resident drunkard. Likes to tease. '''Kazuokun - Wait, who is this again? Also see: Canada, eh? pixelmovement - "gentlemen" pineapplesauce - "pineapplesauce: i am todally an entry" llama_sammich - yA! Llama is not your average kongregate user. Kind? Check! Fun? Check! Boobs? CHECK! But most importantly, HuggleFlurpBlarg. Yoogz '- Canada, eh? '''Waza_dragon '- The rooms resident fur "ahem" scalefag. claims to have been around since the original ASE but offers no proof. insane and unpredictable. Also plays Magic: The Gathering and is an avid brony. What a freak. '1bookboy '- Super nerd. If he had superpowers, he'd autism people to death. '''The following have also been seen frequenting the area and are wanted for questioning in a variety of offenses: TheDarksider, ToxicBlitz, Aquin, ChrisEld182, Whorrible, themastercheif, kidking96, Bill, screwtable, AmericanPeePee, MexicanPeePee Category:Deleted chat rooms